Super Smash Bros Melee: The Dark Advisor
by Maikou
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Melee had a "Subspace Emissary" mode? well, now you may wonder no longer! I present to you what I believe Melee's storyline might be like! IMPORTANT: Does NOT contain the following: Yaoi, Yuri, Genderswapping, gijinka (humanization). some slight romance between certain characters, but all of it is straight.


_**Let us begin, in a word full of wonder and mystery. This is a story you might not have heard before….or even thought existed until now. Yes, let me tell you the tale of they who saved their universes together. This, is the story of the gathered heroes, of friendly companians, of never dying friends, and most of all, near-endless struggle. Let us begin…**_

_**Music: Super Smash Bros. Melee intro.**_

_**Nintendo's all-stars;**_

_**Mario  
Luigi  
Dr. Mario  
Princess Peach  
Yoshi  
Donkey Kong  
Bowser  
Captain Falcon  
Link  
Young Link  
Princess Zelda/Sheik  
Ganondorf  
Samus  
Ice Climbers  
Ness  
Kirby  
Fox McCloud  
Falco Lombardi  
Marth  
Roy  
Mr. Game & Watch  
Pikachu  
Pichu  
Jigglypuff  
Mewtwo**_

_**In….**_

_**[Get Ready…]**_

_**Super Smash Bros. **__**MELEE!**_

* * *

We join our heroes at the opening ceremony of the new Smash Tournament. As members of the audience, twenty-one heroes, Anti-heroes, and villains together sat in anticipation for the grand opening. Two Smashers, **Zelda** and **Peach** conversed with each other. "So you do you think's gonna win the grand opening, Zelda?" Peach asked. "Link's got this for sure. No offense, Peach, but I don't recall Mario ever fighting a swordsman of Link's ability before." The Triforce bearer replied. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" **Pichu** called out over the crowd. The princesses laughed at his energetic cheering. "I'm betting on Kirby." **Samus** stated, her expression unreadable, even without the Power Suit hiding her face. "Oh? And why's that, Samus?" **Mewtwo** asked, intrigued. Samus simply replied, "He has the most diverse abilities. Being able to copy the foe gives one an edge in battle, letting them learn their foe's moves and counter them. Lucky for all of us, Kirby is just a child and isn't very good at reading a foe's moves unless they're slow and bulky, like Bowser over there for instance." Said giant spiky turtle looked over at the conversing five before re-focusing on the stage. "Go-a get 'em, Big-a bro!" **Luigi** shouted over everyone else. Soon everyone stopped conversing to focus on what was about to happen on the stage.

A green pipe rose from the left floating platform, and with a familiar cry of, "Let's-a go!" **Mario** hopped out of his main transport and onto the battlefield, ready for combat. A blue light shone down on right floating platform of the stage as a green-clad swordsman floated down, drawing his sword as he landed. With a shout of, "Hyaah!" **Link** was ready for a melee. At the left side of the stage, behind the floating platform Mario stood on, and red-and-white sphere landed on the stage. It popped open, and with a squeaky, "Pika!" **Pikachu** charged up for battle. On the right side, behind Link, a yellow star crashed into the ground with a small explosion. A Pink puffball spun as he landed on his feet, and with a happy "Hiii!" greeting, **Kirby** was in for a smashing time. The crowd ran wild. "Are the combatants ready?" the announcer asked. The four Smashers all nodded, taking their fighting stances. "GO!" the announcer exclaimed.

Link threw his boomerang, only for Mario to send it into his face with his cape, while Pikachu attempted to keep his distance with Kirby via his Thunder Jolts. It seemed to be working. Mario jumped over to Link and tried a drop kick, that was retaliated by an Illusion stab combo of ten hits. Link stopped his barrage only long enough to smash Mario away with two powerful sword slashes. Mario caught Link off-guard by recovering just as he hit the ground and rolling into a Mario Tornado spin-up. Link quickly rolled away from Mario as he recovered from the hit and attempted his boomerang again. Mario expected it, knocking it back with his cape again. But what he wasn't expecting was for something to blow up in his face; namely, one of Link's bombs. Mario shot a fireball in return, only for Link's shield to block it. "D'oh!" Mario uttered, facepalming, before rolling behind Link and attacking with his Super Jump Punch, knocking Link into the air and gaining a few coins as well.

Pikachu was using up his energy, so he switched to fighting head on. He and Kirby traded blows each with other, punch-for-punch, and kick-for-kick. When Kirby attempted to inhale Pikachu, the electric mouse roll-dodged backwards, avoiding it, before sending a shock to Kirby's stomach. Unfortunately, that allowed for Kirby to get his Thunder Jolt, as well as a hat to match his ability. Luckily, it did stun Kirby for a moment, allowing Pikachu to grab him, roll backwards, and throw him over the right edge of the stage. Kirby, however, was not yet beaten, floating back to the stage as if it were nothing to him. Kirby dropped his hat, saying "Hi!" to the crowd again. A few Kirby fans started cheering for him. Pikachu then delivered Kirby a powerful hit by discharging his electricity in a focused area in front of him, where Kirby was, knocking the puffball back a little.

Link jumped and performed a downward stab, but Mario punched him away. Link shot an arrow from his bow when he landed, only for Mario to use his cape…and realize all too late the bomb on its tip. "Whoa!" was Mario's surprised shout as he blew up, flying over the edge. However, he recovered in midair just in time to double-jump, use his cape, and Super Jump Punch his way back onto the stage, lucky for him getting a coin in the process. Mario jumped to perform a drill kick, but was countered by Link's upward thrust, getting sent into the sky. This gave Mario a new opportunity though. As Link launched himself skyward, he all-to-soon met Mario's expanded glove with his face, flying into the ground below with a surprised cry of "Dah!"

Kirby swung his hammer as he summersaulted in midair, trying to hit Pikachu, who was trying to make sure the puff didn't get back on-stage. Kirby grabbed the ledge somehow, and rolled behind Pikachu on his way up. Pikachu turned around as he charged Skull Bash- a move he hadn't yet mastered to full power- and hoped Kirby would do something foolish. Lucky for the mouse, Kirby did do something foolish: he put up his green-colored shield as Pikachu charged up. Almost the instant Skull Bash was about to fire, Kirby's shield bursted on him, stunning him in a daze. Pikachu blasted at Kirby, and sent the Pink Puff straight into Mario and Link's bout, with the warriors sending him right back at Pikachu. Pikachu took his chances and grabbed Kirby out of the sky, about to throw him off the edge. The small mouse rolled backwards, but was surprised when Kirby escaped his grasp, grabbed him, and jumped over the edge in a summersaulting slam. Both fell off the stage, but were soon back in the fray on their recovery platforms.

Mario and Link were in and all-out duel of wits, arsenal, powers, etc., when Mario KO'd Link with a Smash-jump-Meteor Smash combo. Link was soon back, and pulled off an Avenger KO, putting all the fighters on their second and last match stock. Mario rolled behind and tried his Super Jump Punch, but was instead sucked into a twister of pain when Link countered with his Spin Attack. Mario came down with a vengeance, back flipping while kicking Link with his expanded shoe. Link tossed a bomb, but Mario's cape said "NO" with a passion, giving Link an explosive case of failing strategy. Link and Mario jumped at each other, before Link suddenly shot Mario's face with the hookshot. Link then jumped and got in a downward stab attack, but just as Link was about to start his finisher combo on Mario, a hammer of all things spawned next to him. Link had all but forgotten about those. Mario grabbed the hammer, and Link immediately ran behind Pikachu and Kirby, screaming his head off. "Where's the Triforce of Courage, now, Link?" Pikachu commented teasingly.

From up in the stands, **Young Link** couldn't help but sink into the ground. "Most embarrassing moment of my life." He commented. Peach chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure it's only natural to afraid of Mario when he's got a hammer." She said. "I should know. I'm usually the one on the receiving end." **Bowser** added, sweatdropping.

Mario slowly but surely advanced on the other three smashers, Kirby and Link the only ones truly afraid. Pikachu was just…erm…sleeping. "ZZZzzz…..Ka….chu…ZZZzzz...ketchup…." the mouse mumbled. _Everyone_ sweatdropped, including Pichu and _Jigglypuff_ of all Pokémon. "I heard that! What are you implying, author?" Jigglypuff yelled at me, breaking the fourth wall out of nowhere. And I wasn't implying anything; let's get back to the story. "Puff…" the balloon Pokémon scoffed at me.

Mario advanced slowly. Kirby and Link nervously backed up to the edge, while Pikachu still…slept. Mario walked right up to them, and then laughed, "Ha ha!" before holding the hammer like a Home-run Bat, and swinging in the same motion, but as he swung, Pikachu spun around behind him using his front paws to position himself, as Mario KO'd Link and Kirby. From the screen in the back, this part replayed three times from different angles, and then once in slow-mo. "Pika Pikaaa!" the mouse waved to the audience. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu! Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" the crowd started cheering the same way Pichu had earlier. Pichu and Jigglypuff also cheered this way. Even **Dr. Mario**, Mario's own alter ego cheered for his rival. "Er…Bro, why are-a you cheering for Pikachu?" Luigi asked. The medic replied, "I'm-a honestly tired of seeing myself winning all the time-a. besides, the Mouse-a Pokémon deserve a little more respect." Luigi said nothing more.

Pikachu quickly grabbed Mario before he had a chance to recover from his surprise maneuver, zapping him and tossing him upward. Pikachu quickly took to the air and began a combo with a spinning attack with electric sparks all around his body, then knocking Mario down with his tail, next using Thunder to know him over the edge, and finally, a powerful Skull Bash to finally KO Mario. "Pika!" Pikachu said, posing for his victory. A few seconds later, three trophies appeared on the stage. The trophies seemed to be created in the image of the defeated Smashers, but everyone knew better. Pikachu quickly, and rather flashily, revived the other Smashers. Everyone waved to the crowd.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four mascot heroes were stealthily heading for their "Home away from Home" in the place known as "Smash Hall" to the locals. Why were they stealthy? Well, let's ask Mario here. "We need to avoid-a the fans. To many always crowd-a the stages on after every battle." Said the most famous video game character ever. Of course, the "fans" were always after the ones who battled for their autographs, pictures, etc. and of course, the one who won the match would always get smothered by them the most. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were the most popular, so of course, they always had to be swift as the made their way to Smash Hall. "Mama mia…I still-a can't believe you did-a that, Pikachu." Mario said to the mouse Pokemon. "Which one? The part where I pulled that sneaky trick, to avoid your hammer and win the match, or the one where I shocked everyone, to get them off of us?" Pikachu asked, casually. "Both." The other three replied. Pikachu's ears lowered. "Chu….sorry."

Soon after, they had arrived at Smash Hall, and all of them quickly separated for their own rooms. They would rejoin each other later, for the annual Smasher Get-together that would happen that night. Mario left to meet up with Luigi. Link went to see Zelda before the feast, and avoid his most-likely rather ticked off younger counterpart. Kirby went for the main room, and Pikachu went to see Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo.

* * *

_**Mario's family meeting**_

The Mario Bros. and the doctor of the house met up at Mario's quarters. "Alright. There's-a no need for a checkup; the laws of-a Smash prevented injury." Dr. Mario said. "Mama mia, Mario. How'd Pikachu get-a by you and-a win, anyway?" Luigi asked. "It-a doesn't matter. We've-a gotta prepare for a feast-a! The new annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament is-a not small-a deal. This is number two of the many Smash Bros. Tourney to come. The Super Smash Brothers Melee Tourney is-a gonna be the new marker of standards for Smash tourneys the Galaxy over. Everyone here knows that, and everyone here is going to participate, be it for money, fame, or just practice, we're all-a gonna be having a fighting tournament to remember. We've gotta make it as enjoyable as-a possible." Mario explained in more-than-necessary detail. "Let's-a go!" the Marios exclaimed together.

_**Link's counterpart chaos**_

"I can't believe you did that!" Link was "greeted" by his younger self. "Not only did you run away from Mario screaming like a scared one-year-old girly girl, you lost the match afterwards, and to make things worse, you didn't even make a comeback when Pikachu insulted you! You know how embarrassing that was for me?! As the older bearer of the Triforce of Courage, you should ashamed to call yourself a hero! Let alone the Hero of Time!" Young Link ranted angrily. Link himself used his totally-showing-courage powers of Farore's Wind and warped to Zelda before his younger self killed him. "I. am. Going. To. Kill. Him!" Younger Link shouted, mostly to himself than anyone else. Not a second later, Zelda walked by Young Link, and Link suddenly appeared in front of Zelda. Noticing his younger self, Link muttered, "Oh sh-

_**Kirby's friendly friends**_

At his dorm, Kirby was greeted by **Fox** and **Falco** to join them at the Smasher's feast. Kirby politely declined, saying that he wanted to spend the occasion with the other kid Smashers-not that there were many-and maybe become closer to them. Of course, there was a certain other pink puffball there he wanted to get closer to… and he was sure that with that thought that he felt heat in his cheeks…

_**Pikachu's Pika pals**_

Almost instantly upon reaching his sort-of personal mini house, Pikachu was greeted by an adorably energetic Pichu and an impressed Jigglypuff. "That was great! You showed them!" Pichu said, hugging Pikachu rather tightly. Of course, Pikachu was used to looking after younger Pokémon. Being the technical older brother of a stupidly lucky Togepi for a whole region-and-a-half of adventures, he had experience with being a guardian…sort of. "Puff! Pikachu, you were pretty good out there!" Luckily for the mouse, he had Jigglypuff to help him take care of his "little brother". "You did well out there, but you could have won without the use of such an underhanded tactic." Pikachu felt like face-pawing, but he didn't want Pichu worried. Yeesh, being an older brother was hard! But besides that, Mewtwo came floating down from above all cool-like. Yeesh. Pikachu tried to pry Pichu off, and luckily did, but then he had to get lectured by Mewtwo on battle tactics. Sheesh, what was he? A tacticion? Either way, Pikachu and his "family" entered their shared dorm and began conversing.

* * *

_**6:30 PM**_

Soon all twenty-one Smashers were sitting at the large table in the dining room. It basically looked like your average, rich person-esque mansion dining table. Of course everyone's favorite foods were all over the table; fruits, veggies, pasta, steak, etc. And of course, they chatted with each other. Or, well, mostly. The young Smashers obviously got along well, and space-bound Bounty Hunters/Heroes for Hire spoke to each other of their own galaxy-saving advents. It was at this time that **Master Hand** and **Crazy Hand** made their announcements. **"Welcome all, to the grand opening celebration of the second ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament! We have given this Tournament the official title of Super Smash Brothers Melee! All twenty-one registered participants will be fighting in the tournament to see who is number one! And we will be broadcasting the events live on each day of the tourney!"** Master Hand explained. Then Crazy Hand took over. **"The rules for the Tourney will remain the same throughout! No Items, no time limit, and no handicap! The matches will be three-stock, and the stage will be decided by popular vote! The winner of the Tourney will have the honor of facing replicas of the both of us to truly decide that they are the best in the universe!"** he announced.

A loud wave of applause and cheers broke out throughout the whole Smash world as the hands ended their announcements to begin their speech. Master hand started. **"We would like to thank everyone here in advance for participating in the tourney, as well as being here to witness it, and to extend our own applause to the four Smashers who fought today, as a show of appreciation for their fantastic show of abilities."** The living hands clapped as well as the rest of the crowd, and the other seventeen Smashers who hadn't yet fought in the tourney yet. Crazy hand then finished the speech. **"We, the hands of the Creator, thank every single one of you just for being alive, and appreciate the support this Tournament has gotten, despite being only the second one we've ever had. We also extend a warm welcome to anyone who wants to participate in next year's following tourney!" **Everyone broke out into cheers and applause, and the rest of the ngiht was spent by everyone enjoying themselves. And thus began, the second Universe-wide Super Smash Brothers Tournament.

* * *

Thus began, Super Smash Bros, MELEE!

This was also the beginning of an epic adventure.

_**To Be Continued….  
Notes: I am putting this here now, there is no Author's Notes at the beginning of this first chapter so as to instill a sense of being brought right into the action. Did I succeed? Anyway, I'm getting this out here now: Pichu, Marth, Roy, Kirby Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Yoshi are MALE in this story. This adventure/action/Fantasy story contains NO Yaoi, Yuri, genderswapping OR gijinka/humanization (turning non-humans into humans). This is a story based on a what if: What if Melee had a Story Mode like it's decendant, Brawl, does? And this is how I think the story would begin. Also, Pikachu and Pichu are very close friends and brothers. And yes, Pikachu is the one from the anime, hence his Ketchup obsession. He really was asleep there…sort of. I will repeat this only once: THERE IS NO SCREWING AROUND WITH CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! NO MARTHxLINK OR ZELDAxPEACH OR ANYTHING OF SORT! NO GENDERSWAPPING, THE BOYS ARE BOYS AND THE GIRLS ARE GIRLS, AND NO HUMANIZING/GIJINKA! **_

_**I'm also trying to model this after Subspace Emissary a little bit, hence the dramatically similar opening and the bold words. Whenever I use bold like that, just imagine the same thing Brawl did with the name introductions.  
and no, what Mario did with the Hammer is not possible in the actual game, don't try it.**_

_**See you next chapter!**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**HOLD IT! I need to show you an alternate cutscene real quick. This is what would have happened if Mario was to win:**_

Mario swung the hammer, but as he did so, Pikachu, suddenly wide awake, roll-dodged behind him and tried to use his electric smash attack, but Mario quickly turned around and smashed him away, defeating him. "Yahoo!" Mario cheered in victory. Soon, the three trophies that were the other Smashers came onto the stage. Mario quickly revived them one at a time. After recovering, they all waved to the crowd.

_**Ok, now for real, see you next time!**_


End file.
